Shou
is a Victorian civilization prince and the host of Ultraman Victory. He is also one of the main characters is Ultraman Ginga S. History Ultraman Ginga S Shou and other Victorians are the descendants of the people who sealed the Victorium Stone using the Victory Lancer. However sometime later, Alien Chibu Exceller sent his troops, Chiburoid and Android One Zero to steal the Victorium Stone. As a result Queen Kisara choose Shou to bring back the Stone by giving him the Victory Lancer, which he used to become Ultraman Victory. Upon surfaced, he met Hikaru Raido briefly before Android One Zero interfere and MonsLived into EX Red King and fought both Shepardon and Shou as Ultraman Victory. Both were overpowered until the returning appearance of Ultraman Ginga defeated the monster. Despite Ginga finally terminated EX Red King, but Shou/Victory quickly stole the Spark Doll and UlTrans with it to use its power as he began to fight Ginga. Before the two Ultras about to clash with each other, Queen Kisara quickly cancelled their transformation. The next day, when a Victorium Crystal about to be stolen again, Shou rushed to the city and found One Zero where he briefly fought the android before she ran away. UPG members split as Gouki and Hikaru confront Shou while Alisa chase One Zero. Shou managed to overpower Gouki despite the man had a black belt in karate and confront Hikaru. However, Hikaru still tried to gain his friendship to the point where he saved Shou from a falling debris and saving him from a MonsLived Eleking while in their Ultra forms. Shou finally accepted their friendship as Hikaru gave him another chocolate bar. While in the human world, Shou would always stopped his own step-siblings Repi and Sakuya when they were out to the human world for playing, fearing their safety and sees humans as seeing humans as nuisances despite his mother's request to befriended them. Due to this, he also hesitates in his battle as Ultraman Victory. However after seeing the errors of his ways, Shou developed a change of heart and even allowed his step-siblings to play at the outside. Near the end of the series' first half, he went to the UPG's base after Shepardon had his energies stolen by Alien Guts Bolst/Gan Q. Shou transforms into Victory as well as Hikaru to protect Shepardon from the alien/monster. The Ultras managed to defeat Bolst and his MonsLived kaiju. After resting, the two Ultras tried to escort Shepardon when suddenly Five King emerged from the sky and killed Ultraman Ginga and Victory. Shou and Hikaru however survived as he introduced himself to the UPG members for the first time. When Android One Zero tried to destroy the base on her own, Shou fought her and destroyed the bomb in her chest that she was seemingly truly defeated. After being revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Shou/Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slash so that Hikaru/Ginga to get close to destroy his Victorium crystals with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory uses the same plan while Ginga Strium injured Five King. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked its wings, leaving unable Exceller to retreat. Ginga then put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, causing the monster to explode. With the battle over, the Ultras flew toward the morning sunrise. Ultra Fight Victory Later, Shou and Sakuya had joined UPG. At some point the two were attacked by the Choju Aribunta, who was attempting to steal the Victorium Stone. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight it with his UITrans but the arrival of Yapool threw him off his game and was eventually weakened by the choju's attacks. However, Ultraman Hikari appeared and weakened the fiend so that Victory could finish Aribunta off with the new Knight Timbre Hikari invented Shou was then given the task to help seal the Space Emperor for good. Shou, as Victory went to Satellite Golgotha to save both Ginga and Ace from Ace Killer, now called Victory Killer. While Victory was evenly matched against Victory Killer's copied Ultrans powers, Lunaticks, was summoned by Yapool to kill Ginga. To Shou's surprise, Shepardon's Spark Doll called out to him, and using Victory Knight's power, he restored the sacred beast from Doll form, to battle Lunatyx while he fought Victory-Killer. The two Choju where eventually defeated, and after restoring Ginga and Ace's Energy, Sheperdon returned to Shou as a Spark Doll. The trio of Ultras were later alerted by Yapool, that the revival of the Emperor was soon at hand. They then landed on Planet Gua and helped Leo and Astra defeat Vakishim, Doragory, Verokron, and Yapool once and for all by using the Ultra Fusion Brace to Ultra Touch and fuse into Ultraman Ginga Victory. Unfortunately, upon Yapool's defeat, the energies left by him were used to finish the Space Emperor, Juda Spector's revival. He then summoned Super Grand King Spector to fight the Ultras. After Ginga Victory was separated thanks to the robot's attack, Shou suggested that he would take the fight to Juda Spector himself while the others deal with the modified Grand King. Despite Juda initially holding the advantage, Shou refused to give up and, with help from the Shepardon Saber, managed to turn the Victorium energy within the distortion against the Spector duo, allowing the Ultras to finish them off once and for all. Following the Space Emperor's defeat, Shou used the Knight Timbre to return the Victorium Core's energies back to Earth and tried to return the device to Hikari. However, Hikari insisted that he keep it for the time being and left Earth's protection in the hands of both Victory and Ginga. Powers and Weapons *'Shepardon': The special powers of Victorians, what power its nature is unknown at this time. *'Martial Art Skill': Shou appears to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as seen when overpowered UPG team member Gouki despite the man being an expert in karate. **'Shockwave Punch': Upon preparing himself, Shou can punch his opponent with enough force to knock back a grown man. When he does this shockwaves are seen. *'Victory Lancer': Used by the ancient Victorians to seal the Victorium Crystal, now it was passed to Prince Shou, whom will became the civilizations' protector Ultraman Victory to retrieve it. Shou is noted to be a 'Chosen Victorian' one of the few people who can use it. *'Victorium Necklace': Worn by Victorians, the Victorium-crafted necklace was used by Shou to communicate with his mother. The necklace can also acted as a weapon, in used to perform an energy punch attack against Android One Zero to destroy her bomb. *'Knight Timbre': Created by Hikari, the Knight Timbre is used by Ultraman Victory but the actual user was Shou, due to the weapon requires inner Victorium of a Victorian. Victory change 3.JPG|Victory Lancer Shou Victorium Necklace.png|Victorium Necklace Spark Dolls collections Like Hikaru, Shou also had his own set of Spark Dolls which acquired after defeating a Monslived kaiju. Ultras *Ultraman Victory (Kept in the Victory Lancer) *Ultraman Hikari(Given by the Ultra himself after replenishing him) Kaiju *EX Red King (Stolen from Ginga) *Eleking (Acquired after defeating the monster) *King Joe Custom (Given by Hikaru after Ginga defeats the monster) *Gudon (Acquired after defeating the monster) *Sadola (Given by Hikaru after the fight with Gudon) *Shepardon (Given after the monster sacrificed himself from an attack from Verokron) *Hyper Zetton (Given by Hikaru after Ginga defeats the monster) Trivia *Shou is the second male Ultra host not to be an ordinary human. The first male non-human Ultra host is Ran. The first non-human host was Julie. Of the group Shou is the only human, being born on Earth and descended from Earthlings. *In several episodes Shou has received a snack called "V Choco Wafers" from Hikaru when he was hungry. This is a reference to his Ultra, whose motiff is the letter V. Said snack is also being sold in real life as a tie-in to Ultraman Ginga S. *Shou is the first Ultra host to came from a royal bloodline. **This however discounts Gen Ohtori, the human host of Ultraman Leo since Gen was a human disguise for Leo though the Ultra did came from a royal bloodline. *In one episode, when Shou transformation into Ultraman Victory, he said "DYUWAH!" before he entered Ultraman Victory's color timer. *Shou is the secondary secondary Ultra who join an human attack force which most likely UPG along with his fellow victorian, Sakuya. The first one would be the former captain of GUYS, Kazuya Serizawa. Gallery Shou.jpg Victory-Host-_0.jpg 10380286 290317061137030 852449303808318703 n.jpg|Uji as Shou Shou.jpg 10442564 293730377462365 233659889211723611 n.jpg|Shou in Ultraman Ginga S Poster 10488333_733556086701978_6146056104861046660_n.jpg|Shou in Tomoya's Windows Touchscreen 10487278_619335794852949_4075275759350799473_n.jpg 10527877 624534050999790 208676021523783339 n.jpg|Shou and Kamushin with UPG members 10559722_627101574076371_6900070217117643955_n.jpg 10599297_627049464081582_4526081057726304726_n.jpg 10882367_708396175946910_5960919871720225377_n.jpg|Shou and Hikaru within Ultraman Ginga Victory in the movie DAICHI-SHOU-HIKARU.jpg Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Heroes Category:Victorians Category:Human characters Category:Protagonist